


Inside

by rexluscus



Series: Shiver [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assholes As Metaphors, Bad Sex, Body Worship, Body/Sex Positivity, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Is there a record for use of the word "ass"?, Nobody taught them about foreplay, Pegging, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, We must all face our own assholes, ass worship, overcoming shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: Adventures in penetration.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Shiver [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913221
Comments: 36
Kudos: 85
Collections: Reylo Pegging Fics





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the last installment of my plotless Ben/Rey pornfest. Only two years late!
> 
> Warning: there is a brief reference to a past, possibly traumatic experience that may or may not have been sexual assault. You certainly don't have to interpret it as such. But either way, it affects someone's present-day pleasure during sex, so if that bothers you, you may want to skip straight to the pegging.
> 
> Speaking of the pegging: it's a lot, but look, I just wanted to write a loving, detailed description of a man's ass. Also, Ben says "ass" and Rey says "arse" because Ben is a space-American and Rey is a space-Brit and it's an accent thing, not a genuinely different word. I don't know how or why this happened in a universe without the United States or Great Britain but it did.
> 
> Last but not least, thanks to Persimonne and Aetole for their help!

They lie on her bed, naked and tangled in each other.

“Okay, let’s do this,” says Rey.

They have been planning this for days. Still, Ben hesitates. It’s not as though they haven’t been _having sex _in the most meaningful sense, but penetration has a certain, well, mystique. Or maybe the word is “baggage.” He’s a big clumsy brute who will screw up and hurt Rey and she’ll never speak to him again. But she wants this, so he has to risk it, and naturally he wants it too—unimaginably badly—which is precisely why he’s scared.

The fact remains, though, that he hasn’t fucked many girls, and every one of them was more experienced than him. He’s never taken the lead. So he does all he knows how to do and rolls over on top of her. She parts her thighs around his hips and looks up at him expectantly. Trembling with arousal, he positions his cock against her pussy, nudges her lips open, and pushes in.

There isn’t much give, and he can’t get the head in. Frustrated, he reaches down to pry her lips apart. They’re velvety, but not especially wet, and his fingers scrabble to find her entrance, where she’s wetter. After smearing some of that wetness around, he pushes his dick an inch deeper.

“Ow,” she says. He’s breathing hard and his head is swimming—he’s already on the verge of coming—but he freezes. “It needs to be wetter,” she says tightly.

“Should I—” He starts to crawl down her body to use his mouth. He should have thought of that before. Why didn’t he think of that before?

“No, no—your fingers.” She tugs him back up by the hair. “Hurry!”

Too turned on to think, he rubs her clit and she grinds frantically against his hand. Things start to get slippery, his fingers sliding inside more easily.

“Okay, try it again!”

He climbs back on top of her and pushes inside. Without thinking, he groans and thrusts—there’s still resistance but he can _feel _how wet she is. He pushes harder.

“Ahh—” Rey grits her teeth. “Ow—” Her hands brace against his chest. “Stop—”

He thrusts again, helplessly, her words faint behind the noise of his pleasure-fogged mind. Then a wave of Force energy pushes him back. He gasps for breath and groans.

As his head clears, mortification sweeps over him, then panic. He gets off of her and backs away.

“Sorry—” he says, “sorry—”

She doesn’t reply, just scoots away and sits up. He’s so used to her reassurances that he feels another lurch of panic.

“I don’t think I like being pinned down like that,” she says, frowning and looking down at her knees.

“Did it hurt?” he asks faintly.

“Not exactly—it wasn’t comfortable, but—you’re very heavy, and I felt—strange.”

Tears well in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—”

She pulls her knees up. “I don’t like feeling helpless, that’s all.”

She seems more puzzled and embarrassed than upset. He still wants to die. All he can do is stare, a terrible pain in his chest. He doesn’t know what to say.

“It wasn’t like I expected,” she goes on. She’s lost in her thoughts, frowning as if trying work out a calculation in her head—and then through the Force, he _does _feel pain from her, a ripple outward from a memory he can’t see and doesn’t want to. He has no idea what to do. Touch her? _Don’t _touch her? Would it be awkward to ask which she’d prefer? Should he comfort or apologize? If she asked for comfort, would he know how to give it?

She looks up, and what she sees on his face must be pretty dreadful because she knee-walks over to wrap her arms around his neck. Stunned, he holds her tightly, overwhelmed by the incredible mercy of her face burrowing into his neck and her hands splaying over his shoulder blades. He strokes her back and kisses her neck over and over.

“You’re crying,” she murmurs.

“It’s okay,” he says, and feels like he’s saying it to both of them.

They kiss for while until they’ve both calmed down. “There’s plenty else we can do,” he says as she curls up under his chin. He’s dying, frankly—he wants to be inside her so bad—but he never wants to feel that again, when she pulled away and her face _looked_ like that_._

“No,” says Rey, determination back in her eyes. “I want to. Just some other way—where I don’t feel so—weird.”

“Here,” he says, and lies on his back. “It’ll stick straight up, so you can just—sit on it.”

Her face alight, she climbs on top of him as if nothing has happened. He’s gone soft, though, what with the horror and panic, so she reaches between his thighs and picks up his dick.

She never strokes him with a closed hand the way he would himself. Instead, she plays with his dick, rubbing it between her thumb and fingers as if feeling the texture of a leaf. Her curious touch excites him anyway, free as it is of a desire to please _him _so much as to satisfy her own fascination. She watches with pleasure as his dick grows and lifts, as the skin gets tighter and more flushed, as the pink head pushes free of his foreskin. She pets it as if it were a small animal.

“Is that enough, do you think?” she asks.

He gives himself a few last strokes, grunting as his balls tighten up. “Yeah,” he breathes.

She lifts up and spreads her lips with her fingers, then grabs him and fits him in. He prepares himself for bliss as she lowers herself—and then it slips free. “Dammit,” she mutters.

“Uh—a little further back—” He grabs it and points it at a better angle. She lowers herself again, but halfway down she wobbles, and his dick comes dangerously close to bending.

“Ow—” He catches her hips to keep her from going farther.

“Sorry!” She covers her face. “Ugh! We are _hopeless _at this!”

“No”—he shakes his head, willing them both to take heart—“it’s okay, just—lean back a little—”

This time she makes it all the way down. She’s still not quite wet enough, so it chafes—he grunts and her face scrunches up—but for a moment, all is well, he’s _inside _her, and it’s incredible. Then she lifts back up and comes down hard and they both say “ow” at the same time.

“It’s too deep,” she complains. “You’re poking something up there.”

“Just—don’t sit all the way down.” He’s desperate to keep going, he’ll say anything—

“No.” She rises and pops him free. “This isn’t working either.” She slumps back on his legs and blows out an irritated sigh.

He faces the ceiling, close to despair. How can he be so _bad _at this?

Five minutes later, they sit across from each other with their legs folded under them.

“You might be too big,” she says, contemplating his dick.

“I don’t think that can happen,” he says, although he’s not sure about that. If it can, would that not be the most ironic misfortune ever to befall a man?

“Hm, maybe you’re right.” She purses her mouth. “Women do have babies, after all.”

Ben thinks for another moment. He’s afraid to try any other ideas in case it goes wrong and the night becomes an even bigger disaster—but he wants to give her _something_. He looks down between her thighs, at the parted lips of her pussy and the hood of her clit just visible below her pubic hair. All he wants is to make her feel good. He slips his hand between her legs.

“Oh, that’s nice,” she says, getting up on her knees to give him better access.

He lets his fingers play lightly over her outer lips, which she seems to like quite a lot because she gasps and leans back on her hands so her breasts lift. He bends forward and kisses one as he burrows his middle finger deeper, trying to find a bit of wetness he can spread around.

She grabs his hand and twists it so his thumb rests on her clit. “Rub here,” she orders him.

It’s such a relief to be told exactly what will make her feel good. He circles his thumb, using the loose skin to rub the hidden pebble underneath as he’d learned to do before. When she sighs, he sucks her nipple into his mouth and presses his thumb harder.

Her eyes have fluttered shut. “Okay, stop,” she breathes. “Try flicking it.”

He looks down. A clit is just a little nub, and he finds he can flick it back and forth by keeping his hand still and making a short stroking motion with his thumb. Each time he does it, her belly tightens and her mouth opens. “Yes, keep doing that,” she says in a strained voice.

The entrance of her pussy gets wetter and the tip of his finger slides deeper. With each stroke in and out, he spreads her fluid a little more around the opening. Soon he’s inside up to his third knuckle and she’s moaning with each breath.

“Okay, okay!” She pushes his hand away and scrambles toward him on her knees. “I’m ready to try again.”

They both look down. His panic returns.

“So.” Rey pats her thighs and looks at him expectantly. “How are we going to try it this time?”

“Um—” He studies their bodies and tries to think of it as an engineering project, a problem of masses and angles. Maybe if he—he tilts his head—and then she—yes, that might work.

“Here, sit down and unfold your legs,” he says. “Now put them over my hips—brace your hands behind you—” He scoops her up by the ass and pulls their groins together.

“Aha!” she says with a grin of approval.

It’s awkward, definitely not as easy for him as getting on top of her, but they’re facing each other now, as far apart as if they’re having a conversation, and that feels better in every way. Besides, the position makes her breasts push out, and he can look down and see her open pussy, so they’ll both get to watch his dick slide in and out of it. He gets a little lightheaded as the tip brushes her pubic hair.

“Ready?” he asks. She nods.

His dick gives a warning throb as he fits the tip inside and he draws a sharp breath, concentrating on not coming. When the moment has passed, he pulls her hips forward and pushes shallowly in, staring in awe as the head of his dick disappears.

She looks down at where he’s penetrating her with equal awe. “Oh,” she sighs, “yes, that’s good.” She grunts with pleasure as he slides a little deeper. “Keep doing that.”

It takes a few tries before he can thrust more than once without slipping out, but he figures out how to lift her pelvis toward him so he can slide in at just the right angle, and since he can’t move as fast, he isn’t tempted to shove in too deep. She moans with every slow thrust, head tipped back, and his eyes move frantically between her pleasure-slack face and his dick disappearing into her body. Oh stars, he’s finally doing something _right._

“Ben—let me try something—” She disengages, then straddles his lap, drapes her arms around his neck and sinks down onto his dick.

“Is that too deep?” he pants as she pushes more of her weight down.

“No—feels okay now—my thighs are strong enough—it’s good—” She rides him faster, her panting breaths warming and cooling his cheek. Overjoyed, he turns his head to kiss her and their lips rub together, meeting and parting as they move. Her moans rise in pitch; in this position, his shaft is rubbing her clit, and everything is slippery down there. All at once she goes rigid, her mouth opens and her pussy spasms around him, and after that he lets go, thrusting up and lifting her off his lap as her cries trail off and he comes, clutching her hard to his chest.

“I think we got it right that time,” she says as they lay crumpled in a heap.

_Thank the stars_, he thinks.

As he’s about to doze off, she says, “Maybe _you _can try it next time,” but he’s too close to sleep to ask her what she means.

✺

He doesn’t find out for another two weeks.

By then, Rey has mastered riding his dick so there’s no pain for either of them, and that’s her favorite way to do it—except maybe the position where she lies on her side and lifts her knee and he fucks her from behind. That was difficult at first because his dick kept slipping out, but once he got the hang of it (the trick was to put his hips _below _her ass, not behind it), he found he could hit the front wall of her pussy perfectly and she could rub her clit, and if she twisted her torso around he could suck on her breast and kiss her.

Tonight, she manhandles him onto the bed, pounces on him and unwraps him like a present. He stretches out like a cat, arms above his head, and closes his eyes and smiles as she kisses and licks him all over. His stretched-out ribs, his nipples, the insides of his elbows, even his armpits—she likes to play with the coarse hair and then lick around, and it tickles like crazy. He’s no longer embarrassed when she delves into certain parts of his body no one usually shows any interest in—including but not limited to his dick, which isn’t just an instrument that can please her but an object of interest on its own.

She sits up and tugs off her shirt, picks up his hands and claps them onto her breasts. In this mood, she doesn’t seem to believe Ben can do anything on his own and she manipulates him like a puppet, which he enjoys as long as he gets to touch her. He fondles her silky little breasts, letting the rough skin of his hands drag over her skin, and then she puts her hands over his and makes him squeeze harder. She’s already grinding her clothed crotch against his thigh. He shifts his hips to rub his dick between her legs, and the texture of her pants gets him harder.

Eventually she kicks out of her trousers and puts him inside, then rides him fast while she holds his hands to her breasts. She reaches down to press the base of his dick to her clit, which she learned to do remarkably quickly, although she’s still figuring out new ways to get herself off. Even now he watches her experiment with the angle, face tense with concentration, wringing as much out of his dick as she can. It’s a good thing she can come so fast, because he can never fuck her for very long. She’s a little tornado of sexual energy who spins him along with her and he shoots off within minutes. The whole thing is a short, noisy burst of frantic activity, followed by a lull in which Rey crawls lazily all over him and teases his sated body.

He’s never been so happy in his life.

While he rests from their adventures, Rey, who doesn’t appear tired at all, props her chin on his chest and says, “Kaydel Ko told me something. She said some men like to have something up inside them too. Not the way girls do, but, you know—up their arses.”

Ben opens his eyes a little wider.

“Do _you_ like that?”

He thinks for a moment. Honestly, he doesn’t . . . dislike the idea, but he’s not ready to admit it. “I—haven’t had much experience,” he says. Which is to say, any.

“Kaydel Ko said most men think it’s shameful so they never try it.”

Ben nods. Apart from his low number of partners, that would explain why he hasn’t gotten around to it either.

The more he thinks about it, though, the more he loves the idea of Rey fucking him. Really, that’s what she does already—she seizes him and has her way with him and he loves it. The thought of her being inside him makes his belly flutter with arousal—and with fear, which itself is arousing.

“You want to try it.” Rey smiles. “I can tell.”

He sighs. He’s an open book to her.

“I’ll get all the stuff we need,” she says. “In fact, I’ve already got some of it.”

He laughs. “That confident, huh?”

“I know you like trying new stuff.”

He doesn’t say that most of it is new to him, or that if he’s with her, there’s very little he wouldn’t try. He does, however, have one major reservation. His face goes red as he wonders how to say it. But there’s no way that isn’t embarrassing, so he just says, “Are you sure you want to—get that close to my ass?”

Rey laughs. “As long as you _wash _it first!”

He blushes deeper. He should have known he’d expose every inch of himself to Rey by the end.

✺

A week later, Rey announces that all the necessary arrangements have been made.

Ben has never so thoroughly washed his ass. He washes it inside and out until it glistens like a hard pink candy.

“I got some supplies.” Rey sets down a bag. “First: you can’t get wet on your own, so we need this.”

He takes the bottle she hands him. “Zaffa oil?”

“And then, I need _this—_” She draws out a complicated harness. Among its straps and buckles, he recognizes bits of an X-Wing flight suit.

“Did you . . . _make _this?”

“Yeah! It wasn’t hard.” She looks at him like she thinks he’s a little dim. “Okay, last thing.” From the bag, she produces a dildo.

It’s enormous. Well, of course it is—Rey would accept nothing less than completely wrecking him.

“Where did you get that?” Surely she hadn’t made _it._ It’s one of those fancy ones with an opposite end that fits into a woman’s pussy and up against her clit so she can get off too.

“At that bazaar on Charros. The seller said it’s hand-made from Japor ivory wood.”

He studies its elegant and obviously organic curves. He can still make out the rings in the wood. So: she’s going to fuck him with luxury cooking oil and a piece of a tree. He’s not sure how to feel about that.

“Will it give me splinters?”

“Of course not. Look, it’s sealed with a polymer varnish. And it’s very flexible, not rock-hard like wood you’d use for furniture or something.” She pushes him onto the bed. “All right—clothes off!”

Once they’ve scrambled out of their clothes, she flips Ben over like a panna cake.

“Um—” His breath gets faster as her weight pins down his legs. “Can we slow down?”

“Why?”

“You know why.” He colors. “I’m not—used to this.”

“You’re nervous.”

“_Yes _I’m nervous!”

“That’s okay.” She steeples her hands on his back and rests her chin on top of them. “I’m not just going to stick it in. We’ll warm up first.”

Oh right. He trusts her. He keeps forgetting.

She plasters herself to his back and kisses his neck, fat, wet kisses that end in little bites, then slithers down his spine, kissing as she goes. Once she gets to his thighs, she shoves them apart and settles between them.

This is the part he’s been dreading. He knows what his ass looks like—it’s a little flat, the sun has clearly never touched it, and it’s hairier between the cheeks than any woman would prefer. As for his actual asshole, he’s never gotten a good look at it. Why would he? Rey seems positively eager to, though, and if _he _hasn’t scrutinized it, how can he prepare _her _for it?

But he should know better by now. Each time Rey learns something about him he’s ashamed of, she accepts it without question, and he floods momentarily with relief, but he never carries that lesson forward, never trusts her not to mock some new part of him he can’t help. If he thinks for two seconds, he knows Rey doesn’t mock people. She gets angry and says nasty things, or laughs at anything that strikes her as silly, but she isn’t capable of the deliberate scorn that comes so easily to him when he lets his resentment build up. His fears often seize on what _he _would do—and naturally, if faced with his own asshole, he would never let himself hear the end of it.

Rey, of course, is nothing like him. Her small hands knead his asscheeks enthusiastically, delighting in their shape and squishiness, pulling them apart and squeezing them together. She kisses and bites them, sinking her teeth in hard enough to bruise.

He hadn’t expected this part to feel so good, maybe because he hadn’t realized just how sensitive his asscheeks were, but also because he hadn’t factored in the thrill of Rey adoring and exploring his body. She’s never anything but surprised and delighted by it, as if he were a delicious banquet, or maybe a really great jungle gym, with the way she climbs all over him. He’s getting hard just from her curious little hands roaming over his bare ass.

Once she senses him relaxing and getting turned on, she settles down to business, spreading his ass open and studying him up and down. Her thumbs press in to hold him open, and her face draws closer so he can feel her puffs of breath on his hole. He goes rigid with momentary humiliation, but her touch distracts him soon enough as she lets go of one cheek and runs her finger from the top of his crease down to his balls, pressing in here and there. He’s exquisitely sensitive everywhere she touches, the weird-wrong sensitivity of waking up nerves you didn’t know you had but also the beginnings of pleasure. And still plenty of embarrassment. He doesn’t even touch _himself _there.

“Oh,” she says. “You’re a bit sweaty in here. And you have hair!”

Here it comes. He feels himself getting cold and defensive. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Do you”—he’s not eager to ask this, but with her face between his spread buttcheeks, he has nothing to lose—“is this even hot for you? Does my—my asshole turn you on?”

He could imagine saying (or _someone _saying) these words as dirty talk, but he just sounds scared. Everyone he’s ever fucked has avoided the more esoteric nooks and crannies of his body, so he can’t imagine anyone finding them arousing.

“I love it. I love _every _part of you.”

He laughs nervously. “Even the inside of my nose?”

“Okay, I like this part better.”

That’s good enough for him.

She prods his hole, testing its give. “You’ve got this ring of fuzz around it, but the part in the center is so smooth and pink,” she says with wonder. “Like a flower petal. I think it’s the tenderest part of you.” She runs her finger lovingly over the crinkled skin. “Well—this and your earlobes, maybe.”

“That feels good,” he murmurs, still a little surprised by that.

“Is it making you hard?” Rey pulls on his hip. “Here, push up.”

He gets onto his hands and knees, aware that his balls are dangling unflatteringly between his thighs. Of course, she focuses precisely on the bits he was hoping to gloss over.

“I like this puffy, hairy bit between your arsehole and your balls.” She strokes his perineum. “Does that feel good?”

He tries to unclench and make an honest assessment. “Oddly, yes.” No one has ever touched that part of him, or even noticed it. It’s not really a “destination” body part, although maybe it should be.

She presses again and finds it springy, which makes her press harder, and he grunts in unexpected pleasure.

“Oh, you like that!” She rubs him this time, and more grunts stutter out of him.

In fact, it feels a little _too _good. “Stop,” he says, gently so she won’t think she’s hurt him.

She doesn’t ask why, just cups his balls and rolls them around, and her fingertips accidentally brush the base of his dick. “Oh, you’re getting very hard.” She reaches farther up and massages his dick as if she’s trying to soothe it. “We’ve got to relax you—I asked, and Kaydel Ko said that’s the trick—all the oil in the galaxy won’t help if you’re too tense.”

His hole clenches in alarm. “Kaydel Ko Connix knows you’re going to fuck me in the ass?”

“Well—I didn’t say so, but she must have known I was asking about it for a reason.”

“Oh hells.” Ben squeezes his eyes shut. “My humiliation by the Resistance is complete.”

“Come on.” She lets his dick go with one last squeeze. “Here, I have another idea—” She pries his cheeks apart and pushes her nose between them.

He makes an inhuman sound when her tongue touches him. He doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed. He’s never felt anything like this—didn’t even know he was missing it, and now he might not be able to live without it. He throbs with such a huge pulse of arousal that he’s afraid he’s going to come before the dildo ever makes an appearance. Rey drags her tongue with more pressure around his rim, darting into the center and then back out, then farther up and down his crease, nipping the soft, loose skin where his ass becomes his inner thigh, then pushing her tongue right up behind his balls. He has never felt so exposed, so dirty, so worshipped in his bare physicality.

“Uh,” he says shakily, “we should move on.”

“Let’s see, then.” She abandons his ass and he hears the cap on the oil unscrewing. “I wonder how much of this we’ll need . . .”

Rey does not pour a little into her hand and dab it on. No, she pours into directly down his asscrack, flooding it with a cold, uncomfortable, trickling, dirty feeling. Eventually his body heat warms the oil, which makes it feel marginally less odd, and her slender fingers wriggle around, rubbing the oil into the folds of his skin before pressing one fingertip inside.

It feels weird, and wrong, and thrilling, not painful or pleasurable, just intense_. _She giggles when he clenches around her finger. As she pushes it shallowly in and out, his involuntarily tightening from the unfamiliar touch relaxes, and she slides in deeper.

“You’re so hot and smooth inside.”

“Thank you,” he says cautiously.

She pushes farther in. “Do you feel it yet?”

“What?” He tries to focus on her voice and not on the confusing sensation in his asshole. “Of course I feel it.”

“No, no—there’s a _thing. _Kaydel Ko said there’s a thing in there that’s the best part.”

“Oh.” He’s heard about that but has no idea what to expect. “Not yet, I don’t think.”

“Must need to get deeper.” She pushes harder—a little too hard—then pulls out, and two fingers push back in. A few more strokes and she’s in as far as she can go. The sensation isn’t just in his asshole now, he can feel her really _up _there, shifting his insides around. It makes him squirm.

“Okay,” Rey says, more to herself than to him, “let’s try this . . .” She curls her fingers as she pushes in and out, and he grunts at the strange sensation of his insides distending. “No?” She changes the angle of her wrist and tries again.

A little nova of pleasure bursts from deep inside his ass to the tip of his dick. “Uhhn,” he says, his eyes rolling up.

“Ah, there it is!” Rey laughs with satisfaction. “I can feel it—right—_there._” Her fingers hit the spot again, and his pelvis gives a warning pulse, a little foretaste of orgasm. He groans out loud and clenches down, sucking her fingers deeper.

“If you’re going to put that thing inside me, you’d better do it now,” he grits out.

Rey hums skeptically. “Do you think you’re relaxed enough?”

“I don’t care.” He shivers as her fingers pull out. “Just fuck my ass, Rey.”

“Well all _right_ then, you big baby.”

Buckles clink as she fastens the harness on and attaches the dildo, and then he hears the wet sound of its near end sliding inside her. He draws a shaky breath and tries yet again not to come. She slathers the huge dick with oil and presses it between his cheeks.

“Ben,” she mutters, bumping the blunt tip against his hole, which has snapped shut in anticipation, “I don’t think you’re ready.”

“Just give me a second.” He dangles his head between his shoulders and takes a deep breath, willing the lower half of his body to relax.

As the tension leaves his body, something else happens. A part of his mind opens up, reluctantly but insistently. She’s there, waiting for him, and he isn’t afraid at all.

“Try it now,” he says. “Just shove it in.”

Rey takes him literally, and Ben gasps as the dick pushes in, opening up his asshole whether he’s ready or not. Then the burn of it fades into that neutral intensity he’d felt before as his insides _fill up _with overwhelming pressure. Rey pauses to drizzle more oil down his crack, and then she grabs his hips and impales him for real. He shrieks and falls forward onto his arms.

She pulls out a little. “Ben? Are you okay?”

“Ahh!—yes, do it again!”

She sinks the dildo in until the canvas straps rub his ass.

“Holy _shit,_” he groans.

Rey is easily half his size, but she doesn’t have any trouble pulling his big body back and forth along the dick, smacking her hips against his ass with enough force to shake him from head to foot.

“Still okay?” she pants.

He makes an incoherent sound he hopes she’ll interpret as affirmative. The dick pistons inside him, hammering out jolts of sharp, hot pleasure, and after a while he loses orientation, as if he’s underwater or floating in space. Somewhere, Rey is making high little noises of pleasure and effort, her hands on his hips the only thing holding him to earth. Then everything below his waist turns to white heat and his dick and asshole pulse as the world blurs in and out and he groans a long, embarrassing, animal groan of pure relief before collapsing face-first into the bed.

She’s still inside him, grinding herself against the other end of the dildo, and when she comes, the Force pours her orgasm into him, drawing one last, sweet pulse from his balls. Then she pulls out with a wet pop, the harness clinks, and her hot, bare little body pounces on top of him and drapes its surprisingly heavy weight over his back.

“That was fun!” she shout-whispers into his ear.

“Mm.” He can’t even open his eyes. Yes. Fun.

She sits up. “How’s your arse?” she asks, petting it like a cat.

“Great, actually,” he murmurs. “On fire. But great.”

“I want to see it now.” To his mild horror, she slides down and pries open his cheeks again. When her finger brushes his hole, it stings.

“Oh,” she says with wonder. “It’s all red and puffy and open now.”

“Yes,” Ben agrees. “_You_ did that.”

“It was so neat and pink before.”

“Mmhm.”

“Will it go back to the way it was, or have I ruined it?”

“I think it’ll recover.” He certainly hopes it will_._

“It’s kind of a mess down here too now.”

“Well,” he yawns, “you did pour that stuff on like syrup on panna cakes.”

She nips a cheek, which is so numb he can barely feel it. “Felt good, though, didn’t it?”

“Yeah.” He smiles. “Pretty good.”

“So—wanna do it again?”

“Soon,” he assures her, eyes fluttering closed. “Give me a day or two.” As he falls asleep, little kisses cover his ass like flakes of snow.

Tomorrow, he’ll wake up, and she’ll be there, happy to see him, and he will think to himself that he won’t ever get over the marvel of that if he lives for a thousand years.


End file.
